Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. An increasing emphasis exists on service providers offering infrastructure to provide for services such as multimedia or other services to mobile subscribers. In general terms, service providers may provide these services through the use of service chains. Service chains allow the chaining together of one or more services and/or appliances to provide for performing a particular service on a particular data flow associated with a particular subscriber. In addition, service providers often have a desire to offer use of the service chains to third-parties who may use various services and/or appliances of the service chain to realize a particular service that the third party wishes to offer to subscribers. In certain instances, the third party may wish to encrypt the data flow as it passes through the service chain. However, the third party may also desire that the service provider provide particular information associated with the subscriber to the third party in order to utilize the subscriber information within the service chain.